


His Second Shot: Part 9

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John Winchester, Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John snaps when Dean tries to guilt him for his feelings.





	His Second Shot: Part 9

“Come on. Come on!”

It had been a few days, and he still wasn’t answering my calls.

I knew I should’ve fought harder, but he was the one who insisted we end it. 

Why the hell was he ignoring me?

“Dad? Seriously? Why the hell are you calling him again?!”

I sighed. 

I really wanted to beat the crap out of Dean right now, and it was taking everything in me to stop myself.

“Because, I need to make sure he’s ok. I need to make sure he’s not sat at home, drinking himself to death”.

“Seriously? What the hell, dad? How would mom feel? Huh? I mean, you’re moving on from her. And with a guy!”

“Shut the fuck up, Dean!”

His mouth was screwed shut when he heard me yell, finally snapping and not able to take it anymore.

“You can’t do this shit to me. Not now. It’s been eleven fucking years, Dean. Eleven years of being here. In this goddamn house. With no one, but the two of you. You know, I love you both, but I need someone else. Someone that’s doesn’t just visit a few times a year, for a day or two, and then disappears. You don’t get to make me feel bad. I don’t need nobody trying to make me over. Trying to change me. This shit that you’re doing-bringing your mom into it. Trying to make me feel bad, trying to play with my mind, make me feel guilty. It’s not gonna work!”

“I-I…”

“You what, Dean? You want me here on my own, every single day? Just moping around. Doing nothing. Sitting and staring at everything that reminds me of your mom? What the hell are you doing? I don’t see you sitting around doing nothing. You leave. You have your job. You have your business, and parties, and all the fun. Why am I the one who has to be miserable?”

He just stared at me, unable to say anything.

“That’s what I thought. Save your bullshit for another day, Dean, I don’t wanna hear it again”.

God, I was so desperate to go see y/n again. 

To try and make this work.

But I couldn’t.

Even though I bit Dean’s head off, telling him everything I felt, I still felt a need to do what he said. 

He was my kid, and I couldn’t lose him and Sammy.

Fuck. 

I hated this.

I realized that I wanted to move on so bad. 

I should be able to move on. 

But if that costs my kids, then I guess I’d rather be miserable without y/n, and have my kids with me.

I just wished there was a way to have it all.

But it seemed as though that wasn’t possible for me. 


End file.
